plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun-shroom
The Sun-shroom is a mushroom which works as an alternative to the Sunflower for use at night when sun is more difficult to come by. When first planted, it will produce smaller sun that are worth less than normal. However, it will grow within time and produce regular sun. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shroom is obtained after beating Level 2-1. Just like the Sunflower, it produces sun every 24 seconds. When first planted, it will produce smaller sun that are only worth 15 sun. Then it will grow to full size and produce regular sun. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Sun-shroom returns as the first plant that will be obtained in Dark Ages. Unlike the first game, it has three stages. Sun-shrooms will produce 25 sun in their first stage. Then 8 seconds later, it will grow larger and produce 50 sun. After 28 seconds, Sun-shroom will grow to full size and produce 75 sun. Plant Food Upgrade Sun-shroom will grow to full size if not already at full size and produce 225 sun. Suburban Almanac Entry [[Plants vs. Zombies|''Plants vs. Zombies]] Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Cost: 25 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sun-shrooms give small sun at first, then normal suns, and finally large suns. Sun Production: low, then normal, then large Oh sure, Sun-shroom is known for his ever-present grin and sunny disposition. But truth be told, even he has his dark days. It ain't easy keeping things light when you live in the shadows. Usage Use as you would a Sunflower, but be aware that in exchange for its cheaper cost, the Sun-shroom only produces 15 sun (instead of 25) for the first two minutes, after which the Sun-shroom grows to full size and begins to produce 25 sun at a time. In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Sun-shroom grows much quicker than in the first game, therefore, less sun may not be as big of a problem. Also, once it has reached its final phase of growth, it will be of great aid as it will give you 75 sun. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shrooms are vital during the night. Even though they only produce 15 sun at the two first minutes, they quickly grow to full size. Additionally, because of the lower cost, two can be planted immediately giving an income of 30 sun, which gives you sun at a more efficient rate than a Sunflower. The Sun-shroom should be used on every regular night and fog level due to the lack of sun and its efficiency. The lack of an upgrade for it does hinder it in Survival Mode, however. [[Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time|''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time]] Sun-shroom will not asleep during the day and produce 25 more sun than a Sunflower, deeming Sunflowers useless. However, when compared with Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom, although being cheaper, produces 25 less suns than Twin Sunflower. Sun-shrooms are preferable in days having objectives "Spend no more than ..... sun." Gallery Trivia General *Sun-shroom's design looks like, and may be a reference to, the Super Mushroom or Toad from the original Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) game Super Mario Bros. ''Plants vs. Zombies *The Puff-shroom and the Sun-shroom are the only mushrooms that can avoid Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombie's peas even if the Sun-shroom has grown. They share this trait with the Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed and Spikerock but, if you plant the Puff-shroom or the Sun-shroom on a Flower Pot, it will get hit. *The Sun-shroom is the only mushroom that smiles. *The Sun-shroom, the Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only plants which, when planted, may be off-center of a square on the lawn or water. They may get planted slightly to the left or right. *The Sun-shroom is the only plant with no shadow in the Almanac. *According to the Almanac, it says that Sun-shroom hates sun so much that it gets thrown out of the system when it is produced. *The Sun-shroom, Potato Mine, Imitater, and Scaredy-shroom are the only plants can change form without being eaten. *The Sun-shroom produces five small sun before growing in full size (ten for online version). **However, on the online version, Sun-shroom produces sun significantly faster than Sunflower (about twice as fast), so it still takes the same amount of time to mature as Sun-shroom for any other version. *The Sun-shroom also makes a cameo appearance in the introduction of ''Peggle Nights, a game also made by PopCap Games. *The Sun-shroom, the Twin Sunflower, the Puff-shroom, the Sunflower, the Sea-shroom and Imitater versions of them are the only plants not allowed to be used in Last Stand and Last Stand Puzzle Mode. *The Sun-shroom seems to be the "main" mushroom because it is shown in the achievements Good Morning and No Fungus Among Us, similar to how the Sunflower is the main symbol of the plants. **This may happen because it is extremely important in any nighttime level, just like Sunflower is extremely important in any daytime level. *This, along with the Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and the Gold Magnet are the only plants that have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *The shadow is much wider than the Sun-shroom in the first stage. *Now it has three stages, unlike the first game. **In the first stage, Sun-shroom produces 25 Sun, in the second stage, Sun-shroom produces 50 Sun and in the final stage, Sun-shroom produces 75 Sun. ***Also, it grows faster. *It glows slightly on its seed packet. *Unlike the first game, It now has different animations according to its stages. *It blushes during its Plant Food ability. **It's spots will be much brighter and will be the same color as the cap too. *** This is the second of the two shrooms that blushes, the first being the Fume-shroom. *Sun-shroom bounces twice before growing. *Its first stage is the only animation that is not rocking back and forth. **Instead, it bounces up and down. *Its costume is a possible reference to Jason Voorhees from the horror movie ''Friday the 13th. **It may also be a reference to the Man in the Iron Mask. *In the Zen Garden, the Sun-shroom's size is the size of its second stage in-game. *It seems to grunt or make another noise before growing in size. *Sun-shroom is the smallest plant in'' Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time''. See also *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Sun *Mushrooms Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Plants Category:Night Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars